1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to internal combustion engines, and more particularly to vapor vent systems for outboard marine fuel injected engines vent systems.
2. Related Art
Outboard marine fuel injected internal combustion engines require liquid fuel to be injected through fuel injectors for the engine to run. Typically, to avoid fuel vapor from being directed to the fuel injectors, the engines include a vapor vent passage extending from a fuel reservoir to an air intake of the engine. To regulate the flow of fuel vapor to the air intake, a float mechanism is typically provided in the reservoir. Small outboard marine engines commonly have a source of liquid fuel maintained in a fuel tank that is attachable and detachable to a fuel inlet of the engine via a fuel connector. Upon detaching the fuel connector from the fuel inlet of the engine, a supply of liquid fuel and fuel vapor is maintained in the engine fuel system. The liquid fuel is typically prevented from leaking back out of the fuel inlet of the engine via a spring biased ball valve. The liquid fuel and fuel vapor are typically inhibited from passing to the air intake via the float mechanism.
It is common to remove outboard marine engines from boats, such as during off-season, during service, or at other desired times. When removed, the engine is often laid on its side, or in a position other than upright, such as the position typically maintained while attached to the boat. Further, the engine can be exposed to elevated thermal conditions, such as while in storage. When the engine is on its side and/or subjected to elevated thermal conditions, the aforementioned float mechanism that is intended to inhibit liquid fuel and fuel vapor from passing to the air intake may be prevented from functioning. While on its side, or exposed to heat, the affects of gravity and/or increased pressure within the fuel system can cause the float mechanism to allow liquid fuel and/or vapor to pass thereby and into the air intake of the engine.